robbiereindeerfandomcom-20200213-history
Emmy
Emmy ''' or '''Em for short is a character who appeared in Close Encounters Of The Herd Kind. She is Donner's sister and bridesmaid, Robbie's sister in law and the love interest and eventual girlfriend of Prancer. She is shown to be very protective of her sister as she is seen threating to hurt Robbie if he does anything to hurt Donner. She is voiced by Keira Knightley. Close Encounters of the Herd Kind Em first appears in the film when she arrives at the reindeer's cabin and takes over preparations for Robbie and Donner's wedding and introduces herself as the bridesmaid and Prancer the best man takes a liking to her. She is later seen running into Robbie who asks her if she knows anything about bow ties (due to his coming off) and Em guesses that he must be the one who is marrying Donner and threatens to pull every hair off Robbie's body with tweezers if he goes anything to hurt her sister, just a few seconds before Donner comes out of her room in her wedding dress and greets Em but goes back into her room when she sees Robbie (due to the groom seeing the bride before the wedding is bad luck). After Donner leaves Em uses a mind eraser to wipe Robbie's memories of seeing Donner in her dress and fixes his bow tie before leaving. She along with Old Jingle lead Donner downstairs to the living room which is being used as the wedding venue but just as it gets to Robbie's vows he hears a voice and flees the cabin causing Donner to faint in Em's arms who angrily watches Robbie leave. Later whilst she's comforting Donner, the Nargathrons arrive and their leader Vorkana freezes Em when she tries to defend her sister from the alien but is returned to normal after the Nargathrons leave with Donner as their hostage. Later Em reveals to Prancer, Old Jingle and Tapir that she works for a secret government agency who monitor alien activity on Earth and has created a transmitter out of the wedding cake and has wired it up to the wedding band's keyboard to try and contact the Earth Guardians and puts the Nargathron Crystal into the transmitter to give it a boost, but then Nargathron troopers arrive and take Em and the others hostage and send the crystal up to Vorkana on their ship. After the Earth Guardians arrive, Em attacks one of the Nargathron troopers by throwing the wedding cake on it saying "that's for ruining my sister's wedding before punching Vorkana in the face after Robbie beams her down to Earth. She is last seen at the wedding reception going over to Robbie who thinks she's going to threaten him again but instead she asks him why he hadn't told her he had such a hunky best man before going off to dance with Prancer. Gallery Imageem4.jpg imageemmy1.jpg Imagertrceothkesad.jpeg|Em smiles at Donner Imagertrceothkeojptwddta.jpeg|Em and Old Jingle preparing to walk Donner down the aisle. imageemmy2.jpg Imageeawrro.jpg|Em angerly watching Robbie run off. Imageead.jpg Imageepojt.jpg|Em, Prancer, Tapir and Old Jingle imageeaceothk.jpg|Em in her agent uniform Imageedwp.jpg|Em dancing with Prancer Trivia * It unknown whether Emmy is Donner's older or younger sister or if they're twins. * Emmy is the only member of Donner's family to appear in the films as it is never mentioned why their parents didn't attend the wedding. Category:Robbie the Reindeer characters Category:Reindeer characters Category:Allies Category:Close Encounters of the Herd Kind characters